


Ties that Bind

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of trust, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Brainwashed into being a cockslut, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Egg Laying, F/M, Horror, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Referenced Jon/Tim/Martin, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Tim's therapist is not as trustworthy as she seems.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Tim Stoker, Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



"There was this super-creepy infestation at work, and since then, I've had nightmares," Tim says. "About worms entering my skin."

He hopes the hypnotherapist won't ask about the real reason for all these scars. She wouldn't believe him if he told the truth, and he isn't sure he wants to lie to someone he will trust to go into his head.

But she doesn't ask. Respecting his privacy, maybe. Tim is no longer used to that.

"Anything else?"

"Well, my boss is being an asshole, my boss' boss is protecting him, my best friend is distant, but unless you're planning to kidnap and hypnotise _them_ , it's not a problem you can solve."

She laughs. She's young and cute. Tim shouldn't be surprised about it, hypnotherapy is in fashion, not something done by generations of old doctors. More importantly it's therapy where he doesn't have to lie about the details of his life. Maybe the therapist will dive too deep into his mind, learn the truth about supernatural events? As long as he doesn't risk being called a liar, he doesn't mind.

He wishes he had met her in other circumstances, just to have a drink and a good time. Though he has to confess, what attracts him the most about this hypothetical scenario is that he hasn't been eaten by worms, so it's probably unfair to her.

"You know hypnosis isn't a miracle solution," she says. "It will take more than one session."

It's honest, even if of course, Tim hoped for a miracle. "I guess."

"So, sit comfortably, close your eyes, and relax."

Tim wants to explain he's not very good at relaxing these days. But, he tells himself, he should at least try before complaining. And the chair is very comfortable. If Tim was a hypnotist, he would put half his budget in the chair, it makes sense.

"I want you to take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out, deep and slow. Your lids are getting heavier, your eyes are closing... you're incredibly relaxed and comfortable. Are you feeling good, Tim?"

"Yeah," Tim answers lazily. He does feel good, and so sleepy. If he could fall asleep right now and have a nice nap without worms, it would already be a win...

"I'm going to count down to ten. With each number, you will feel more relaxed. Ten. You're already weightless, floating... you can sleep when you're ready. Even dreaming, your unconscious mind will keep hearing me.” Her voice is soft, cradling him like waves. “Eight. Seven. Six. Five. It will be such a good, relaxing sleep. Four. Three. Two. One."

Tim is already deep into sleep, a smile on his face.

"I'm going to snap my fingers. You will then open your eyes, deep in a trance. You will then listen to everything I will tell you." She snapped her fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good," Tim answers, his mouth half-open.

"Good. The more you hear my voice, the better you'll feel. As long as I'm talking to you, you will feel safe. You will trust me always, with everything. You will come back every week, because I will solve all your problems."

"Yeah," Tim answers.

"Tell me, how do you feel about spiders?"

"Nothing special..."

"Spiders are your friends, Tim, and they're here to help you. Every time you have nightmares about worms, spiders will appear and eat them all before they can harm you. It will become a very pleasant dream. Wouldn't you be grateful for this?"

"I would be very grateful," Tim answers. He didn't think. He doesn't need to.

"Very good. Remember this: spiders will always help you. And you have to be grateful for their help. We'll see what happens next week. How do you feel about tables with spider patterns?"

"I don't care. It's artefact storage's job."

"Have you heard of any of your colleagues showing an interest in it?"

"Jon, yes... and Sasha... it's weird."

"Good. I'm going to snap my fingers again. You'll remember nothing from our conversation, but your subconscious mind will remember. Is this clear?"

"Yes."

The therapist snapped her fingers.

"I guess you've finished, then?" Tim smiled. "I feel rested, like I had slept for hours."

"Do you think you have?" 

"I just looked at the clock. I have slept, but like, ten minutes? Or twelve hours and ten minutes. Anyway, you're good. See you next week?"

It’s only a medical appointment, but Tim feels weird asking. There is too much hope in his voice. Too much fear of being rejected, too, when there is no reason. He is used to talking to women who are pretty, well-dressed, and good at their job!

"Of course," she answers, and he sighs in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle has thought a lot about what she could do with a victim from the Magnus Institute. She sure has been lucky.

Already, she has identified the shapeshifter, and she was able to ask as much information about Jon Sims's state of mind as she wanted. But Tim is also deliciously vulnerable, and pretty, and she can have so much fun with him.

He's smiling as he enters the room for his appointment, so trusting, and with only good news.

"So, is everything alright?" she asks, smiling too.

"Oh, there's still the... job thing," he sighs. "But no more nightmares! I still dream about worms, sometimes, but I don't wake up screaming, so that's good."

"Is there something else you'd like to work on, or only reinforcement on this?"

"Well, I'm decidedly not sleeping on the job, so it's not related to the nightmares, but while I'm here, I'm still stressing out about our worm infestation. Even if it’s over. I’m afraid they'll come back."

Annabelle won't tell him that she knows about Prentiss' attack, of course, but she understands the problem.

She will fix this. She was never a fan of the Corruption. But that doesn't mean it will be free.

"Sit comfortably," she says. "Relax. I will count down to ten."

Tim falls asleep so fast, and she feels so much power as she explains to him again that in his trance, he will do everything she asks of him.

"So, what happens when you have your worm dreams?" she asks.

"Spiders come and help me."

He didn't confess it when awake, maybe thinking it would sound childish. 

"You would like spiders to come to help you even when you're at work and thinking about the worms, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"But spiders have already been helping you a lot. I think you should reward them. You feel a bit guilty about not helping them back." 

Tim nods sleepily.

"I have a solution," Annabelle whispers. "You would always have spiders with you, and you would pay your debt. Do you want me to tell you?"

"Please tell me!" Annabelle really loves how needy he sounds.

"I will fill you with spiders. You will be a good incubator for them, that's the way you'll pay your debt. Even when you don't remember this, you will remember you have every reason to feel happy, and accomplished, and no longer to fear worms. You want to be happy, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Get on your knees, and come get your eggs."

Tim drops to his knees immediately, with a thrilled smile. He crawls to Annabelle, who raises her dress. Her silk panties open up, showing her ovipositor. Tim starts sucking immediately.

He's good at this, he doesn't need long explanations. Maybe he's a bit of a slut, too. Annabelle enjoys the thrill of having a quality toy, letting him do all the work, until she releases thousands of tiny spider eggs, precious foam taking root on the skin of his mouth and throat.

"Now let's do the other end," she orders. "Stand up. Remove all your clothes. Spread your ass cheeks, show me your hole, so I can fill it."

Once again, he obeys without hesitation, swaying his hips without even being told.

"I will fuck you," Annabelle says. "You won't feel pain. Actually, you will feel delightful. When I come inside you, it will be the best orgasm of your life."

Tim looks so eager when he arches his back. Annabelle won't make him wait.

"You'll need to feed the babies," she says, thrusting into Tim. "with spunk. Technically, blood would work too, but that would be harder to justify to you. You won't remember why, of course," she continues, fucking harder, "but you will crave people coming inside you. You will look at people, wondering how their cock looks, how they taste, lusting for every one of them. You'll never have any taste or standards. You won't care about protection, knowing the spiders will protect you against disease the same way they protect you against worms. You'll just be a cumslut, looking for more, for your babies."

"A cumslut..." Tim says, between gasps.

"Oh, maybe it will feel weird at first? But you'll discover that you enjoy being one."

And with a last thrust, Annabelle comes into him, inundating his insides with eggs, giving him an orgasm that leaves him panting on the table. Oh, he's so pretty like this...

"Sit up," she orders. "Get hard again. I will ride you now. You will enjoy it. You will come when I come."

As Tim places himself in position to be used, Annabelle keeps issuing her orders. "You will come inside me, have another of those very good orgasms. In the week before you come back to me, though? You will come, every time someone comes into you, but you won't spend your spunk." She strokes Tim's nice, slender cock. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste. Also, if you stay hard, it will be such a good advertisement of how much you need to get fucked, again and again."

And then she rides him, hard, enjoying the view of his muscular, lean torso and his lost, obedient face. He's drooling a bit. He has very pretty lips.

She finally contracts around him and comes, an orgasm just for her, after offering two to the Mother. She really loves this job. 

"Did you like it? Is there something you want?"

"I loved it, but I want to suck back my spunk from your cunt. Please. I'll be good. I'll make it good for you. I just want it, for the babies. Oh, I need it so much."

"Go on," she says, and he makes good on his promise. If he's as good at sucking cock as he is at licking cunt, he will be a good incubator, that's sure.

"Put your clothes back on," she orders. "Sit back on your chair. Your very comfortable chair. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and forget everything that has happened. But deep down, you know that you're safe from the worms, if you follow the rules. The rules are taking care of yourself, and being the most shameless cumslut you can imagine."

Then she snaps her fingers.

The change in expression is immediate, Tim's polite but confident smile in place again. 

"Thank you for the help," he says. "Do you think it's going well?"

"Certainly," she answers with a smile. "See you next week!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tim walks back to his house, rather than taking the bus, to have a bit of exercise. On the second floor, he meets the neighbour, Harry Jones. He does a double take - he had never noticed how attractive Harry was. Especially his crotch; Tim has to remember not to stare, as it's usually not the best way to flirt.

"How are you?" Harry asks.

"Good," Tim answers with a charming smile. "Work has been tiring."

"When isn't it?" Harry chuckles.

"I had to see a therapist just to make sure I wouldn't hit my boss, sometimes." Tim adds. He tilts his hips, and is practically sure Harry's watching. It could be interest, it could be fear of being hit on by a guy. 

Tim would usually be subtle about it, but it's not - it's not that he likes Harry that much, it's that he needs to undress him, right now, to see his cock, to take it...

So yeah, subtlety is not the point here. What's happening to him? Really, he's not so cheap, usually.

"She recommended quickies as a way to let out stress. How long since you've had your cock sucked? I'm good at it."

"Oh..." Harry is looking at him like he hadn't dared to hope for this. "Sure, it seems a good idea. Will you come into my house? I haven't cleaned..."

Tim doesn't care about that. The door has barely been opened when he drops to his knees, and pushes Harry softly against the door, before opening his trousers. He wants to start slowly, it's a matter of pride, but soon - he finds himself sucking hard, while massaging the balls. 

He doesn't even touch himself, but he comes right when Harry comes into his throat. He swallows all of it. It seems like the best thing he has tasted ever, like he was a thirsty man in the desert and was just offered a glass of water. He's panting in pleasure. Finally, he gets up, tries to find his dignity again.

"That was... nice," Harry says. 

Tim smiles. "It was." Because he can at least be polite. 

He goes home and eats, puts on some TV show. He can't stop noticing how hot all these men are, how he'd let them fuck him, how he wants to be fucked. But even deciding to call it a day and masturbate, he can't come, not with only his hands and toys.

He wonders what's happening to him. The thought of his therapist is quickly rejected - she's only making him better.

* * *

Tim has another good night without nightmares. It makes him almost feel good, preparing for work. Almost.

He looks at the weather outside, and wonders how he will dress. He wants to look hot today. He remembers he has this very tight pair of leather trousers, but he rarely wears it at work, because everyone can certainly see what kind of underwear he's wearing. 

Well, he can do with that and no underwear. It seems like an I-don't-care-about-what-Jon-thinks day. He also wears his usual nipple piercings, but with a very fitting shirt, and a chain between them, that anyone can see.

Later on the subway, he can't cope with how all the men around him are hot. How he wants to be fucked here and now, how he would gladly skip work and get fucked in a back alley or in the lavatory of a library. Well, the not wanting to go to work is normal, but it's still a weird, impressive hormonal surge.

He decides to ride it out - appropriate metaphor. Unfortunately, none of his new friends are as eager about it as he is, and he doesn't want to seem like a freak, so he gets to work with three phone numbers and anticipation for the evening, but also with a cock so ready for sex that it feels close to bursting.

He's horrified when he realized that in his state - he cannot really call it sex-deprived state, not after what happened yesterday evening, but it certainly feels like that - even Jon and Martin seem hot to him.

It's not that they are not, but he's annoyed at them, and he usually doesn't feel lust for people he's annoyed at. He hopes Jon will send him to get information from cops, or anyplace where he can fuck someone, and not just stay here, imagining he's doing it...

Martin gives a little strangled cry at one point, and Tim realized he saw his cock through his trousers. He stretches and flaunts it, because there's absolutely no reason for Tim to be the only one uncomfortable here.

He doesn't think he can go that far with Martin. He's obsessed with Jon these days, also he likes better being fucked than doing the fucking. Tim feels weird, because that shouldn't be a problem. Usually, he would be glad to oblige. But today, he has very specific needs...

Rosie comes to tell him that Elias wants to see him in the middle of the morning. She, too, stares at his cock, and he feels a bit wrong for not wanting to fuck women today, because they are awesome.

"Ah, Tim," Elias tells him. "I've heard you have been a bit distracted this morning."

Tim has no idea who told him, but if it's Jon or Martin, he's going to kill them. 

"That's why I want to offer you something," he keeps going. "Every morning, when coming to work, I will allow you to suck my cock. What do you say?"

Tim dislikes his useless boss, but on the other hand he thinks about getting on his knees, about sucking him long and deep, and he can feel his mouth water, and his legs getting weak, and his cock getting even harder, and he doesn't want to miss this. He needs this.

"Thank you so much, boss," he answers in a meek voice, hating himself.

"Good. You can start now. Remove this tee-shirt, then kneel under the desk.”

Elias is handling him by his chain as Tim starts kneeling - it's hot, and it makes his cock twitch in his pants. Oh, he's such a slut, doing this with his boss at work. 

"You're such a slut," Elias says, a smile in his voice. He’s right, and Tim wants to slap him, and it makes him even more eager to open his trousers and start to suck him off. Oh, he loves the shape, he loves the taste, he loves everything about Elias' cock. When he swallows his come, the pleasure resonates in his whole body.

After this, Elias gives him a visitor’s badge, where he has written, in an elegant handwriting:

_Tim Stoker  
Office Slut  
Fuck me whenever you want._

"Just trying to help," Elias says in an incredibly smug voice. "If you want to, this evening when you leave, you can come and report to me all the work you've done in the day? If it's good, I'm sure I can find motivation to fuck your ass."

"Thank you, boss," Tim answers. He's as hard as ever, and he can't imagine saying no, or even being rude and losing his chances of getting Elias' cock in his ass. He’s sure he’ll have to beg for it.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling, Tim?" Annabelle asks. She likes every game she plays with the people she pumps full of spiders, but Tim might be her favourite, and not only because she stole him from another Power.

"I'm sorry to be late," he says,sheepishly.

"Why were you late? You know you can be honest with me."

Tim tries a mysterious smile. But it's been five weeks they've been playing this little game, and now he trusts her entirely and wouldn't lie to her. She made sure of it.

"I was walking down the street, when I heard these guys whistling at me. They started to circle me, to grope me. They were mean, so I pretended I was helpless and didn't want it, to give them more satisfaction. But I was so hard for them. They fucked me in the ass and in the mouth, but they didn't hurt me. I had lubed myself up just in case. I’m doing that all the time now. I came so hard."

"Because you're quite the slut," Annabelle impishly comments.

"Yeah… I’m the biggest cumslut in the world." Tim spread his legs, leaving her a good view on his hard cock. He was still wearing some very fitting pants, this time with an open shirt and a leather collar.

"Do you want us to work on that?" she asks. She already knows the answer. She put it there.

"No," he answers. "I kind of like it. It's not like I was hurting anyone."

"Can you tell that your phobia of worms problem is totally solved?"

"Yeah," he says, with a lascivious smile. It's not that he's trying it on her, it's more that it's his usual smile now. 

"So maybe we should stop the sessions?"

He seems disappointed. She made him like her, but she also made him respect her opinions over all others.

"If it’s the best way," he said.

"So I will go into your mind and reinforce the protections one more time." He seems relieved at this, like a puppy. A very hot puppy. His lips are incredibly full and red - because they're already full of spiders waiting to burst out from his throat. Same for his ass, so much rounder than a month before, full of spiders. His trousers were already obscenely fitting when he first put them on, but now, you can see every detail of his hard cock. You can almost tell that his balls are shaved.

"I will count down from ten," she says. But Tim is already sleeping and pliant before she reaches seven.

"Tell me about your week," she asks.

"I was a good cumslut," he answers. "I offered oral sex for small favors - people are usually more eager to accept that than if you offer for nothing in exchange, isn't it funny? I pretended I couldn’t pay my rent just for the landlord to fuck me. He’s very insistent. He’s already fucked me a few times.”

“Such a clever boy,” Annabelle coos. And his mind, and his face, and his body, are all working for her, to feed her children.

“I went into clubs on the weekend and was fucked by so many men, and a few women with cocks. And then, three days ago maybe, it became easier. I've always been attractive, but people were actually groping me, flirting with me everywhere. It was so good. I've been fucked so much and I came every time.”

The baby spiders are ready now, they have power. That's why they have been calling out for more food. Annabelle can't remember anyone getting to this point that fast. This was efficient.

“I finally got to be fucked by Jon and Martin,” Tim keeps going. “Jon came in my mouth, Martin came all over my ass, and it was good, even if he was so angry at me because he didn’t get to suck Jon’s cock.”

“Good,” Annabelle answers. "Undress now. Show me your ass."

Yes, she loves this. So many spiders. Nice ass in general, too.

"You will now lie down on this table. You can't give birth while sitting, can you?"

"Give birth?" Tim asks. He's still under influence, fully pliant, but he remains curious, as are all Eye people.

"You won't move as they start pouring out of you, you won't even scream. You will feel the pain of your torn flesh as pleasure. But, at the instant I snap my fingers, you will also be fully aware of what's happening to you, and as terrified as you would be with no hypnotic influence." Annabelle can feel the spiders under his skin. They want out. They feel her presence, they are good daughters.

Annabelle snaps her fingers.

It's so good to see Tim's face as spiders start to flow out of his mouth, making his throat and cheeks and palate bleed. They're out of his lips too now. He tries to scream. He can't. Annabelle savours his delightful fear.

And then spiders are bursting from his ass too, from the skin of his ass cheeks, and he would bleed more if they weren't drinking every running drop. They won't waste food.

Tim is crying. The spiders are trying his tears, but they're not to their taste, so they let them roll onto the table. He can't move, but Annabelle can see that he would scream, crush the spiders, but would also twist in pleasure. He's aware of this too. Even more than being forced to be quiet and having his screams buried in his throat, it makes him feel how fully he’s hers.

"Don't come now," she says. "You will come only once it's finished, only when they're all born and safe."

There are hundreds of spiders, some of them tiny, some of them already as big as a baby tarantula. They are so cute. They are climbing Annabelle, entering the hole in her head to see their friends.

Finally Tim comes, one full week of spunk, huge spurts from his big cock and heavy balls, all over his belly. This time, Annabelle won't have to make him drink it all, as the last spiders running on his body are already consuming it. Annabelle hasn't given Tim back the memories of all their encounters, but she thinks that as an Archival Assistant, he knows enough about the Web to understand, to be horrified, and aware of the trap he's been caught in.

She's surprised to see that his wounds are only superficial. The boy fed the spiders so well that they didn't even touch his organs. Very lucky spiders, drinking spunk all day. She has to think about what she will do with him.

She already has an idea.

"You know, even if you understand now, you are still under my influence. Nod if you understand."

Tim nods, as his eyes burn with fury.

"I will snap my fingers again, and you will forget everything about what you've just lived. You'll be in a confused fog. You will put on your clothes again and go out. Only in half an hour, you will return to your senses. Then you'll only remember being raped by the men you talked to me about. When you call the hospital, you will only be able to guess that during the rape, they must have hurt you and penetrated you with rough and big objects."

Tim wants to kill her right now. Annabelle delights in this sight. Oh, she would want to fuck him right now. But she's reasonable: he has been hurt. It wouldn’t be his best performance.

"You will no longer be a cumslut - well, no more than you were before - because you no longer have babies to feed. You will be all the more traumatized by this ordeal. And when time comes to deal with the trauma, after the physical healing, who could do better than the nice hypnotherapist who helped you so much with the worms? I'm the first person you will think about."

Tim is now terrified again. Oh, it mixes with anger so delightfully. She can feel herself being fed, as the Mother is.

"It would be such a waste to have you bear babies only once. You're so good at it."

The terror is winning again in Tim's eyes, when Annabelle snaps her fingers once more. She watches him leave, but feels no regrets. She knows it's just the beginning of a very profitable relationship.


End file.
